undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 54
Sitting around the living room, the girls Bella, Natasha, Lily and Emily looked down at these magazines and bottles they had laughing at something embarrassing Emily had just said who was currently blushing madly. "erase that from your memories" Emily demanded but they all shook their heads laughing while Lily spoke up. "erase the fact you had a crush on your headmaster?" Lily asked and the girls all burst out laughing again and Emily couldn't help but join in with the laughter. "it was only temporary" Emily exclaimed and eventually the girls laughter died down to small giggles as they eyed the bottles. "alright, who's next?" Bella asked but all the others looked to her so she shrugged and reached to the table before grabbing the bottle and was about to put it to her lips before Emily shouted shocked. "isn't you going to rub off my lip taste from the top first?!" Emily exclaimed and jokingly Bella ran her tongue in circles along the top causing the girls to burst out in laughter as Bella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively until Bella drunk out of the bottle and the girls remained silent, waiting for what Bella was going to admit. "alright, alright....In college I -" Bella began but had to stifle a giggle before continuing "slept with my PE teacher" she admitted and the other girls were genuinely shocked as they laughed. "Bella how could you?" Natasha asked and Bella laughed. "what? he was hot" Bella stated and the girls continued their laughing before Bella handed the bottle over to Natasha. "alright your turn" Bella told her and Natasha nodded taking the bottle before drinking a huge amount of it like the other girls but ended up into coughing fits and the girls laughed even more as they helped her out. "too much for you?" Lily teased but Natasha stuck out her tongue at the woman before standing up to announce her secret. "I lost my virginity....to a girl" Natasha suddenly said and the girls looked absolutely shocked as they had thought Natasha was straight until they started bursting out giggling noticing a certain someone standing in the door way. Turning around to see who it is, Natasha blushes when she sees Will standing in the door way raising an eyebrow at her. "hi honey" Natasha says waving and nearly falling over so Bella caught her and put her back on her chair before looking up to Will. "what can we do for you Will?" Bella asks and the man gestures to Emily. "I was hoping to borrow Emily for a second" Will states and Emily nods getting up a little drunk while Lily pretends to eye Will suspiciously. "I hope your not stealing her from me" Lily states playfully causing Will to chuckle as he moved to the side so Emily could walk out the room. "i'll bring her back" Will tells Lily before closing the door again so he could talk to Emily. ---- "what can I do for you?" Emily asked squinting at Will as he was too tall for her which caused the man to chuckle before he spoke. "well Logan and Lewis earlier came up with an idea to build a fence around the front of the center" Will states and Emily nods. "and I was hoping since you've been in the city a while, you'd know a good place for wood...we don't want to go out of the city because of the -" Will trailed off but Emily knew who he meant and gestured for him to follow her to her room so he did. Reaching the room, Emily went in while Will respectively stayed outside until she gestured for him to come in giggling slightly before she laid a map out on a table. "is that a map of the city?!" Will asked looking it over and Emily gave a proud smile before nodding. "Yep, drew it myself...I was an architect" Emily stated and Will while shocked nodded looking it over before turning to look at her. "that's some nice work" Will commented and Emily blushed at the praise and thanked him before beginning to run her finger down the map to find a certain shop. "if I remember correctly there a shop around here which there was a load of wood and stuff out back" Emily told Will and the man nodded following her finger. "however...there's a problem" Emily states and Will sighs out loud before speaking. "when is there never?" Will stated and Emily had to stifle a laugh before continuing. "that part of the town has major zombie activity...aka if something went wrong we'd been in a load of trouble" Emily says but that doesn't change Will's mind. "or a gold mine of supplies" Will states grinning while Emily looks shocked at him. "your crazy ya know that right?" Emily asks and Will nods chuckling. "you up for coming along?" he asks and Emily cant help but grin. "hell yeh" she states. ---- Walking around the building, Karen looked for Anthony now she felt better and less drunk and soon found him sitting in his room looking down at some book which she saw was a bible. "you thinking of going to God?" Karen asked jokinly and suddenly making Anthony jump out of his skin, thankfully not literally as he put the bible beside him, looking up at Karen. "na just noticed it in Aiden's stuff...thought it might give me something to read" Anthony stated and Karen nodded before looking to the ground to think about what she was going to say. "look I'm sorry for being rude to you, guess I got a little too drunk" Karen stated and Anthony nodded chuckling as he continued to look at her. "don't worry about it" Anthony said getting up off the bed to walk over to her. "I get used to being shouted at, before all this my mom and dad were complete drunks, half the time I had to do everything" Anthony states and Karen bites her lip not sure whether he should reveal such personal info. "but you don't want to know my life before so yeh, apology excepted" Anthony stated chuckling a little and Karen smiled at him, glad he forgave her, even though she felt bad about not telling him the truth. "so your all good now?" Anthony asked and Karen nodded smiling as she walked into the room and sat on his bed looking up to him. "you know your a good friend, never mind what you go through your there for others" Karen said smiling as she looked over the bible while Anthony just chuckles. "na I'm the meanest man alive" Anthony jokes as he sits next to her while she just laughs at his joke before playfully pushing him. "whatever you say" Karen tells him and the two soon go into laughter and jokes, glad their friends again. ---- Sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, Daniel sighed as he replayed all the bad things in his head that he had done to Karen. Thankfully the woman in question had forgiven him but he still felt bad about what he had done. Hearing a knock on his door, Daniel shook his thoughts away before getting up off the bed and walking to the door before opening it and revealing Logan to be standing there. "what's up?" Daniel asked but Logan shook his head as he looked at the man. "I'm going to get straight to the point here" Logan said to him and Daniel quickly understood what he meant, he knew how close Logan was to Karen. "I haven't come here to hit you, shout at you...I am not even going to raise my voice" Logan said to make it clear what he wasn't going to do to Dan who nodded. "I know your going through a load of shit at the moment and I know your drinking BUT it doesn't give you the right to go hitting Karen" Logan continues and Dan sighed bowing his head to look at the floor. "I know..." Dan said in reply and Logan nodded making sure he didn't lost his temper at the man. "now Karen is forgiving you and giving you another chance...you better make sure you show that you deserve it" Logan told Dan who nodded feeling like a little kid being told off but he knew he needed it. "I will, for as long as I live I'll prove I deserve it" Daniel told Logan who nodded before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "she's a good woman and deserves everything good that she is given" Logan states before exiting the room leaving Daniel to think about what he's said. ---- Running down the streets as quickly as possible, Will and Emily kept their eyes looking out for any trouble and their weapons ready, Will with his trust crossbow and Emily borrowing Will's crowbar, as they headed towards the shop Emily mentioned. Reaching a corner the two stopped for a moment to catch their breaths before Emily spoke. "looking good so far isn't It?" Emily asked Will but the man shook his head turning to look at her. "don't jinx it" Will told her before holding his hand up to shhh her as she was just about to speak because he heard shuffling from around the corner so he took out a arrow from his crossbow's holder and handed Emily the weapon. "w-what?" Emily asked but instead of responding, Will just waited a couple of seconds until he suddenly turned around the corner just as a zombie appeared and grabbed it before he shoved the arrow deep into its skull. "not much point firing an arrow at such close range" Will told her as he took the crossbow away from her and slid the arrow back in its holder. "ok mr.badass" Emily stated giving a smile and Will chuckled before they continued running down the path they was. "how much further?" Will asked her turning to look at her briefly but she just shrugged. "not sure, not that far I think" Emily answered panting because of all the running so Will slowed down a bit so she didn't have to run so fast. "whats the matter" Will teased "I thought you were in shape?" but Emily just stuck out her tongue at him. "I was an architect not a gym teacher, what about you, why you so...fit?" Emily said trying to find the right last word to say due to her being a lesbian but eventually just went with what he said. "I was in the military" Will stated chuckling as they rounded another corner until he suddenly stopped her causing her to bump into him but before she could protest he moved her back around the corner out of sight and before she could say anything he shhh'd her. A few seconds later the two of them looked around the back of the corner and saw what had caused Will to act how he had. There were currently loads of zombies all stumbling around in front of the shop and Emily's mouth open in shock. "there's loads of them" she stated looking to Will who nodded and gestured for her to move back, however as Emily did she knocked over a trash can making her scream out in surprise thinking it was a zombie and drawing the attention of the real zombies in the process. "Move NOW!!!" Will ordered and the two quickly ran backwards after Emily had gotten over her stumbling and went back the route they had gone quickly followed by the load of zombies. "shit they're fast!!" Emily exclaimed and Will nodded in agreement before he grabbed her arm and brought her down a different path way. "where we going?" Emily asked and Will pointed to a nearby metal fence before speaking. "if we lead them back to the center we'll be in trouble so we gotta lead them off" Will stated before running faster causing Emily to have to move quicker until she suddenly stumbled and fell over a dead corpse causing her to scream as the zombies began to approach her. Skidding to a halt, Will saw how close he was to escaping but he knew he couldn't leave Emily behind. Taking a deep breath, Will put his crossbow over his shoulders and un-holstered his Colt Official Police and began firing at the incoming zombies eventually taking out the fastest six before helping up Emily. "I think my ankles twisted" Emily complained and watched as the zombies came towards them "leave me" Emily told Will but he shook his head and picked her up before running at a surprisingly quick speed but the zombies were quickly catching them up. Using all the energy he had, Will ignored the pain in his leg as he took the crowbar from Emily's hands and helped her begin to climb over the fence before he faced the incoming herd of zombies. "just climb" Will told her as he chucked his crossbow and gun over the fence and whacked the nearest zombie that had nearly reached him before turning and whacking away the next one. Eventually getting over the fence, Emily watched in shock as zombies were coming at all ends but Will kept going, hitting them with his crowbar a sudden urge to survive coming over him as he continued whacking and whacking. After what felt like hours of watching, Emily's shocked eyes looked at Will as he leaned back against the fence breathing hard...loads of zombies bodies around his feet before he turned to her grinning like it was no big deal. "that....was badass" Emily exclaimed and Will laughed giving a bow before he began to climb the fence like she had. He had no idea how he'd survived without a scratch or bite but he didn't care, all he cared about was the fact he was going to get back to Natasha safely. "lets not tell anyone about this, ok?" Will asked and Emily nodded in agreement before the two began to head back to the refugee center and the rest of the group. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues